Handcar
" " là một bài hát từ tập phim "Sidetracked", được hát bởi điệp viên của C.O.W.C.A., Lyla Lolliberry khi cô và Perry cùng lái xe goòng để cố đuổi kịp tàu cao tốc. Lời bài hát Lyla: P, what are you doing? This is a handcar; there's a trick to it! 'Look, if we're going to catch the train, we're going to have to work together. 'We've gotta get in sync, develop a rhythm. 'Watch, I'll show you.' ' Yours goes up when mine goes down And then we do it the other way around Don't you give me that sigh, 'cause if we can't see eye to eye Then our missions will be always filled with strife, 'Cause a handcar is a metaphor for life For life... (Khi xe goòng bắt đầu đi nhanh, nhạc cũng chơi nhanh hơn) Don't push up, just push down; I'll push down on my side. That's it! That's right. Here we go!!!! (Nhạc bắt đầu chơi nhanh hơn nữa) Ah, I see a little platy-smile there! That's right! Now we're cookin' with gas! See? It's better when we work together! We're on a handcar (Handcar!) Yeah, we're gettin' in the groove We're on a handcar (Handcar!) It's the only way to move We're on a handcar (Handcar!) We're like a well-oiled machine We're on a handcar (Handcar!) Yeah, we're workin' like a team We're on a handcar (Handcar!) We're a real double-header It's a heavy-handed metaphor For how we work together! It's a handcar! (Handcar!) Yeah, we're on a handcar! (Handcar!) We're on a handcar (Handcar!) Yeah, we're on a handcar! Bản dịch Lyla: P, cậu đang làm gì vậy? Đây là xe goòng, có một mẹo để điều khiến nó đấy! Nhìn này, nếu chúng ta muốn bắt kịp con tàu, chúng ta phải làm việc với nhau. Chúng ta phải làm nhịp nhàng, theo nhịp điệu. Xem đây, tôi sẽ chỉ cậu. Cậu đẩy lên lúc tôi đẩy xuống Và chúng ta làm tương tự như vậy lần nữa Đừng cho tôi tiếng thở dài đó, vì nếu chúng ta không đồng lòng, Thì nhiệm vụ của chúng ta sẽ chẳng có gì ngoài xung đột, Bởi vì xe goòng là phép ẩn dụ cho cuộc sống Cho cuộc sống... (Khi xe goòng bắt đầu đi nhanh, nhạc cũng chơi nhanh hơn) Đừng đẩy lên, cứ đẩy xuống thôi; Tôi sẽ đẩy xuống ở bên của tôi. Đúng rồi đó! Đúng rồi. Chúng ta đi nào!!!! (Nhạc bắt đầu chơi nhanh hơn nữa) Ah, tôi thấy nụ cười của thú mỏ vịt rồi Đúng đấy! Giờ chúng ta đang đuổi theo tàu điện! Thấy chưa? Sẽ tốt hơn nếu chúng ta làm việc với nhau! Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi đang chạy trên đường ray Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Cách duy nhất để di chuyển Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi như cỗ máy bơm đầy dầu Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi làm việc như một đội Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi là hai tay lái thực thụ Đây là phép ẩn dụ đầy ý nghĩa Nói về việc ta hợp tác với nhau! Đó là xe goòng! (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Chúng tôi đang lái xe goòng (Xe goòng!) Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát thứ hai mà Perry mỉm cười ("Dance Baby"). *Bài hát này có giọng nền là Laura Dickinson (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/laura-dickinson/15684) và Danny Jacob (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/danny-jacob/16273) Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Kaz Prapuolenis Mã BMI #15975275 Nối tiếp Cước chú en:Handcar pl:Gnamy drezyną pt-br:Vagonete Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Lyla Lolliberry hát Thể_loại:H